meaghanafandomcom-20200214-history
Talen'Seere
Talen’Seere (elvish for City of Peace) was founded to be a new high city of the Elvish people. Founded in 1075, the city is located on a magically created island off the coast of Asteria, similarly to the way that the Grey Elvish city of Avalon had been created by the powers of the Elvish Mythals. The city is made up of one quarter for each Elvish sub-races, one for the Summer Court of the Seelie Fae, one for the Winter Court for the Unseelie Fae and one central quarter for all to come together as one. Each quarter is designed to exhibit the distinct culture of the sub-race that dwells there, and serve as a means of protecting the culture of the Elves. The current intention of the Council of the City is to create portals through the Faewild to connect the lands of the Elves on the Lerisian Mainland, to the individual quarters within the city. There are no portals planned that would connect to the Drow cities but there is a Drow quarter within the city that is empty except for a Temple to Fern, in her guise as the Lady of Solace. The city is ruled by a council, composed of one member of each sub-race. The people of each quarter are free to chose their own representative in whatever manner they see fit. These representatives are chosen every 100 years, and elves can serve multiple terms provided those terms are not served consecutively. The representatives then vote on the Speaker, a nominal leader of the council. Currently, Sepia Windrider, representative of the Grey Elves is the current Speaker. The representative of the Summer and Winter courts and the Churches within the city have non-voting advisory seats on the council. Within the central district of the city, where the non-elves that choose to live in Talen’Seere make their homes, are Magistrates of the three western countries, and one of representing the dwarves. Non-Elves are ruled by the laws of their homeland, judged by the Magistrates of that land, in order to prevent others from seeing Talen’Seere as the beginnings of another Elvish Empire. In situations of punishments not fitting with the crimes, and/or suspicion of corruption among the Magistrates, the Council hold the right to exile anyone from the City, although this is intended to be used in only the most dire circumstances. Because of the portals, the Council has a binding agreement with all the countries in which they appear. This agreement, sworn in Pthalo’s name, and overseen by her Church, is that the portals of Talen’Seere can never be used for the cause of War. The Council has declared that the city itself is neutral in all matters of warfare. Individual Elvish settlements may take sides but they are prohibited from using the portals of Talen’Seere for troop movements or supplies. Talen’Seere is sworn to only use the portals for humanitarian aid and offers the use of the city for peace talks to end fighting.